


Me and My Friends are Lonely

by whoopityscoop



Category: Sense8 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, F/F, F/M, coffee shop AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-06-16 04:41:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15429249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whoopityscoop/pseuds/whoopityscoop
Summary: Every fandom needs a coffee shop AU so here’s my version I guess lolNomi owns a coffee shop with Neets and it only opens at night. Some people come through and Nomi wants to help them. Shit gets dangerous maybe.Point is, the cluster finds safety and hearth in Nomi’s lil coffee shop and they also find each other. What a squad goal.





	1. trippin on hallucinigenics

**Author's Note:**

> a sense8 coffee shop au. pls enjoy

“Thanks Bug!”

Bug tipped his hat at Nomi and hopped in his truck. “See you later angels!”

Nomi struggled with the bulky crates in her arms and Amanita came from behind and helped with the load.

“Capheus is helping Lito run his lines. And they’re having too much fun,” Neets said with a chuckle. “They got flour all over the floor.”

“Shouldn’t they be helping with the new order?” Nomi nudged the door open with her foot and held it open for Neets to squeeze in. 

The door slammed behind them and the voices of the two other employees flowed through the vacant café.

“Luis, please!”

“I’m sorry, Esperanza. But the world will not save itself. If it’s a sacrifice I have to make, I’m willing to take it.”

They mimicked explosions and gun fires and the sounds of laughter followed. 

Nomi smiled at them but she still had to do her job. “Boys, we just got a new shipment. I’d appreciate if you guys could bring in the rest of the boxes.”

Lito threw the scripts towards his things in the corner of the back room. “I’m sorry, Nomi. I just think this could really be the one.”

They all may have been baristas and bakers by night, but during the day, it was a different story. Nomi worked at Amanita’s bookstore, Capheus drove the city bus, and Lito filled his day with auditions. It was difficult in Chicago, but it was home. They all just needed a little extra money. 

Nomi’s coffee shop was open from 11 PM to 4:30 AM; they woke up around 6, 7 AM and got off of their morning jobs at around 5 PM. That gave them all enough time to sleep and rest, even if their circadian clocks were shifted.

“Well, you have the rest of the morning to work on it, Lito,” she reassured. 

They’d get a couple people coming through once in a while, but they were always some junkie or weird homeless lady. Occasionally, there would be a somewhat regular person.

Tonight, three officers walked in. The little bell on the door chimed and all four of them immediately perked up and ran out behind the counter. Nomi’s heart pounded. She hoped there was no reason for trouble.

Capheus was the first of them to take action. “Hello, officers. Can I get you anything?”

The officer with a strong jaw and dark brown buzz cut stepped forward. “Two black coffees and…”

He looked over to the other men. “Mun?”

“I’ll just have some tea. Cream and two sugars?”

~~~

“Gorski,” Diego nudged him. “How’d you even know this place was open?”

Will shrugged, placing their drinks down in their small booth. “I work late shifts and I drive past this road all the time. I live just down the street.”

He slid in next to Diego and they sipped their beverages. 

“Not bad,” Detective Mun said. “But I was hoping to talk to you guys more about Nyx.”

“Right,” Diego started. “Drug dealer who’s been traveling the world, spreading this new type of narcotic. And now you think he’s in Chicago.”

“According to witness eye accounts and the recent increase of  _ haalucinigenik _ on the streets, I’d say he’s definitely here.”

Will was half listening to the conversation when a small woman walked in, the little bell on the door jingling again. Despite the oversized jacket she was in, she still shivered. 

He watched her from the corner of his eye order a hot chocolate and take a seat on the other side of the café. Despite her bright white hair with a lock of blue, she folded into herself and looked almost invisible. 

But not to Will. For some reason, he couldn’t really completely ignore her. She was pretty in a strange, mysterious way and when she went to pay for her drink, he saw the sleeve of her coat push back to reveal scars on her wrist. He knew she was trouble. Or in trouble.

“Gorski? Will!”

He snapped back. Diego and and Kwon-Ho stared at him. 

“What do you think?” Diego nodded towards the girl. “She trouble?”

“I don’t know.”

“I don’t know either. But I do know this Nyx son of a bitch is trouble. We think he’s working with locals.”

Will tuned back into their talk but there was something about the girl. Just some sort of  _ feeling _ . His police instinct was blaring sirens but he just quieted the feeling in his stomach.

~~~

As soon as Riley heard the name ‘Nyx’, she stiffened.

She had already felt uneasy when three police officers were settled in the booth of a coffee shop that she thought would be completely empty at this hour. Nevertheless, she ordered her usual hot chocolate from Capheus. 

She came here every once in a while when insomnia hit her hard or when she needed to be in a safe place and yet need to be alone. Capheus introduced himself and his friends to her the third time she came here and they always treated her with kindness and respect. She liked them. This place was her safe haven. She wasn’t so sure anymore when she saw cops in it. 

Could it be purely coincidence that these policemen were talking about her situation? About Nyx and the drugs? Of which she was directly linked to? She could feel one of the officer’s eyes on her but she was too afraid to meet them. 

Riley quietly sipped on her hot chocolate. It burned the tip of her tongue.

From what she heard in their slightly hushed discussion, they didn’t know much besides the fact that Nyx was here and that he was distributing. She didn’t know if that was a good thing or a bad one.

Nyx thought Riley had his drugs and money. She didn’t. It was just from that one time where he offered it to her and a shootout happened. It was all stuffed into her bag when she ran, but it was all thrown out. Who knows where it was now.

Should she tell them what she knew and ask for protection. Or would that put her at more risk?

It was too late now anyway. The three men picked up their things and began to head out. Riley kept her down to the drink that she had barely touched and just prayed for them to pass her unharmed.

They brushed past her quietly and something fell on her table next to her. A slip of paper or some sort of card.

For a quick second, she thought big and believed it could be a courtesy card and that they pitied her or something, but that wouldn’t really make sense. 

The bell ringing signaled their departure and she finally picked it up.  _ Will Gorski, CPD _ .

Underneath was his phone number. 

She knew she should throw it out, have no connection to the police, but instead, she pocketed it. 

Lito was kind enough to get her hot chocolate to-go and she left the shop not long after that. The coffee shop was left in silence with the humming of the radiator, the slight flicker of the lights, and the background noise of Nomi and Amanita laughing at the scene Lito and Capheus were performing.


	2. you’re the evil, the way in the life, and the truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> quintessential wolfgang; sun and kala speak

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hola pls enjoi

_ He _ was there again. 

Lito was always the first person to notice when the man stepped in. He thought he was so damn intriguing. And he wasn’t wrong either.

Imagine going through another boring night and an attractive yet broody man in all black walks in. Not too weird, right? No. He steps in all mysterious-like, but wait. He’s dragging in blood. There’s blood on the soles of his shoes, leaving light prints everywhere he walks and then his split knuckles come into view when he hands his cash. Specks of dirt and crimson are sprinkled in his dirty blonde hair. His gaze feels like the fires of the sun. 

Lito nearly fainted that night. 

The strange man came by once in a while. Lito learned that his name was Wolfgang (he had to answer a phone call one time and addressed it with his name) and judging by his accent, he was German. He spoke calmly but with a commanding tone Lito would expect of admirals in bad movies. He always ordered straight black coffee with five shots of espresso. 

Wolfgang was clearly secretive and Amanita even said she had seen him in the bookstore before, browsing peculiar books about weaponry. They all just assumed he was caught up in gang business, but never part of them, as he always seemed to be traveling alone.

By now Lito was used to him. They even made conversation a little bit. Sure, Wolfgang was cold, but Lito did not mind. They knew each other’s names and asked how each other’s day went. That was good enough. 

Tonight, Wolfgang sat in the corner by himself. He stared into space chugging his caffeine infused drink.

~~~

There’s nothing that gets past Nomi in her shop. 

She doesn’t have many customers anyway, and so those who come by even somewhat regularly, she would make herself very acquainted with. Through their electronic devices. 

So, when Wolfgang visited her shop that night, she made the rash decision of formally introducing herself and sitting down with him.

“Hi,” she reluctantly said. “I’m Nomi. Can I sit?”

He glanced up at her. “You own the place, don’t you?”

She smiled nervously and took a seat in front of him. “You only carry one phone.” 

She cringed at her extreme forwardness. This doesn’t even make sense to him. Why was she doing this again?

“Excuse me?”

“Obviously, you’re involved in some illegal things,” she started. “Oh, don’t worry, I’m not going to report you or anything.”

Nomi wanted to die. She’d never spoken to a criminal before and telling him she would rattle on him didn’t sound very helpful. 

He glared at her in silence. Lito was right. His gaze did feel like the fires of the sun. 

“You’re not a drug dealer; they carry at least two phones. You walk like you have nothing to hide. But I guess that means you might be a serial killer.”

“What do you want?” His voice was hard.

Nomi gulped. “There’s… there’s a girl that comes by here. She’s caught up in a drug thing? I think. Some dealer named Nyx? I-I was just wondering if you had any information about that.”

He stared at her for the most painful pregnant pause she’d ever felt. 

“Why the fuck would you be asking me? Why would I tell you anything?” his accent came out even thicker. 

“Please just… I know this is strange and you can forget about it if you want. Her name’s Riley. She comes here sometimes too and she needs help.”

He kept staring at her. The air become even more uncomfortable and Nomi shifted anxiously in her seat as she was beginning to regret her decision.

“Look, it’s weird, I know. It’s just… I want this to be a safe place for people and I want to help. So… that’s all. I’ll leave you alone.”

Nomi scuttled back behind the counter where Amanita and Lito watched in horror. They shoved Nomi to the back room.

“Babe, what the fuck!” Neets yelled in a hushed tone. “What are you doing?”

“I know, I know,” Nomi said. “It’s just that I hacked into Riley’s phone the other night and she’s being threatened! I saw two guys follow her outside the shop before she came in.”

Capheus came out of the bathroom when the conversation began. “How did you know about the drugs?”

“I saw the way she tensed when the cops were talking about this Nyx guy. And then one of them left her his card. She left right after.”

Lito’s eyes widened with every word she said. “Woman, are you crazy! You cannot get caught up in this! Why do you think Wolfgang will help us? He’s gonna kill us!”

Nomi sighed and her face fell into her hands. “I don’t know. I don’t know, guys, I’m so sorry. I don’t know what I was thinking. I just wanted to help.”

Amanita enveloped her into a hug and kissed her temple. “Well, it gets pretty boring during these nights. I understand the need for something more.”

Lito and Capheus wrapped around them and squeezed tight.

When they went back out to check on Wolfgang, he was gone. His cup sat on the table, empty.

~~~

Kala could not sleep. She rolled around in bed for hours until she needed to go out. 

She searched for hours for a place to go to until she found  _ Nomi’s _ . As she expected, it was devoid of people inside. She studied the menu for a moment and stepped up to the counter. 

A pretty woman with multi-colored dreads stood patiently waiting with a kind smile. “Hi, I’m Amanita. What can I get you?”

“Just a chai latte please,” Kala replied softly.

After paying and thanking Amanita for her drink, Kala found a table. She swallowed some of the soothing drink and looked down at her hands. 

She thought her anxieties about Rajan. The inevitable was coming anyway, so why suppress the thoughts when she could just confront them? She took another sip. 

Rajan. Why was she even with him? Her family was ecstatic when news of her courtship with him began and now rumors about him proposing were circulating around the pharmaceutical firm. 

She should marry him, but she just couldn’t. 

But he would benefit her so much, as awful as it sounded. She would be financially secure and she wouldn’t have to worry about ever losing her job. But, she wouldn’t be happy. She was a pragmatic person and money, like it or not, was important… but at what cost?

Something slammed down a table or two next to Kala. A woman dressed in a pantsuit dropped her bag on the chair next to her. She had set down her cup of coffee a little too harshly. 

“Sorry,” she glanced up at Kala. 

Kala didn’t say anything and looked away timidly. She went back to staring at her hands and picking at the edge of her cup. 

“It’s a man, isn’t it?”

Kala turned to the sound of the woman’s voice again. Her sharp bob and piercing eyes gave the woman a professional and intimidating look.

“What?” Kala expressed her confusion.

“You are distressed because of a man.”

“How do you know?”

“I am too.”

Kala considered continuing their conversation for a moment. Could she tell this woman about her troubles and trust her not to tell anyone? People do it all the time, don’t they? Drunkenly blabber about their problems to bartenders? 

“I am seeing this man. And I don’t love him.”

The woman sniffed. “So why don’t you leave him?”

Kala chewed on her lip. “He comes with many benefits and… and my family loves him.”

“But you don’t. And money may be important but it does not produce any substance in your life. This man will not benefit you.”

“I think he is going to propose to me.”

The woman took a sip of her drink and quirks her mouth. “Then I propose you say ‘no’.”

Kala doesn’t know if she will do what this unusual woman suggested, but she definitely will keep it in mind the next time she saw Rajan.

“And what about you?” Kala asked, leaning forward. “Who is the man that is causing you trouble?”

“My father. More of my brother.”

Kala waited for her to continue. 

“I am the CFO of Bak Enterprises.”

Kala’s jaw dropped. This woman… what? Kala’s pharmaceutical company relied on Bak Enterprises for distribution. This was a big deal.

“My brother embezzled money from the company. They will arrest him tomorrow. He is the face of the company and he will taint it and the family name.”

“I’m so sorry,” Kala managed. 

“Don’t be. I have to confess in his place tomorrow.”

“What?” Kala frowned. This woman seemed so direct and strong. Why would she let her brother get away with this? And so that’s what she asked. 

“My mother's last wish,” she said, “was for me to take care of my family. That is what I will do.”

Kala huffed. “You just told me about life and its substance. There is no way you will benefit from rotting in prison.”

“If I don’t do this, the last words I promised to my mother will be a lie.”

“But I’m sure she would want you to take care of yourself as well.”

The woman paused for a moment to drink. “My name is Sun.”

“I’m Kala.”

Kala told her about how her pharmaceutical company and Bak Enterprises were tied together and that if Sun’s brother was able to walk free, there could be a collapse in both their industries. 

Sun only nodded in reply. 

Without any further reply from Sun, Kala felt awkward. She didn’t want to continue to ramble on and cause this woman any irritation. So she said, “If you expect me to leave Rajan, shouldn’t I be expecting you to serve justice?”

“You and I are the same,” Sun said. “We are both stuck trying to please others. The difference is that whatever choice I make, someone is going to be imprisoned.”

She finished her drink without another word. Then, she was gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i thrive on comments and kudos thanks


	3. and where did you come by all of those burdens?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sun makes a choice and help is on the way for some

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> are these chapter titles all lyrics from matt maeson songs? yes, yes they are

Capheus saw Sun on the news the next day.

He raced to the coffee shop, throwing the door open. Out of breath, he weaved through the café’s tables and chairs, and hopped over the counter, rushing into the back room.

Feet aching and lungs burning, he still managed to yell: “Nomi! Nomi, it’s Sun!”

Nomi and Amanita usually got to the shop a bit earlier and Lito wasn’t supposed to come for another half hour. Capheus spotted Nomi’s legs sticking out behind a cupboard door and nearly tripped over them.

Nomi peeked her head out from under a cupboard under the sink in surprise.

“Where’s Amanita?” Capheus breathed heavily.

“In the bathroom. What are you going on about?” She stood up, brushing off dust from her pants.

“Remember Sun from the other night?”

“Sun Bak? Of Bak Enterprises? Yes, of course.”

“She did it. She’s going to prison.”

“What? But… she didn’t… we heard her! Kala heard her! We have to do something.”

Amanita exited the bathroom at that moment. “We really shouldn’t be eavesdropping on our customers.”

“Yeah, well we shouldn’t be hacking them either, and yet you continue to let me do it,” Nomi argued.

“Not the point,” Neets rolled her eyes. “What can we even do? We don’t have any proof of her innocence. And remember, our security footage doesn’t have audio.”

“I can hack into Bak Enterprises’ files,” Nomi offered.

“Yes!” Capheus exclaimed and pumped a fist in the air.

“Hell no,” Amanita glared at them.

So they left it at that, much to Nomi’s chagrin. After a couple of hours with some people straggling in, a familiar face came to visit around 2 AM.

As Lito quietly hummed a song his mother used to sing while wiping down a table, the door swung open, letting in a warm breeze. Before Lito even looked up to see who it was, he shivered at the newcomer’s presence.

“Wolfgang!” Lito greeted in surprise. “You’re back already?”

Wolfgang acknowledged him with a nod. “I’m here to see Nomi.”

Lito furrowed his brows in concern and a little bit of fear. He didn’t like that Nomi had gotten involved with this man. They all thought that he would just brush it off and never come back, but here he stood, back with potentially dangerous information.

Nomi was already on the other side of the counter when she heard Wolfgang’s name. “Did you find anything?”

He led her over to the corner table he always sat at. Nomi hadn’t expected him to come back so early and so willingly.

“I didn’t get anything until earlier today,” he said.

“I can’t believe you’re even helping me.”

“Do you want it or not?” he snapped.

“Okay, okay. What’s up?”

He slid a small photo across the table to her, face down. “I’m sure you’ve heard about the Bak Enterprises scandal. And I’m sure we both know Sun is innocent.”

“Of course,” Nomi replied.

“Her brother, on the other hand,” said Wolfgang, “Is directly connected to sex clubs, gang members, and drug deals. More recently with _haalucinigenik,_ dealt by Nyx.”

“Shit! Do you have proof of this?”

Wolfgang nodded toward the picture. Nomi flopped it over, revealing what seemed to be two men discussing something through an apartment window. It was a bit grainy, but you could clearly deduce who they were.

“Where’d you get this?”

“Doesn’t matter. What matters is that that’s Joong-Ki Bak buying illegal drugs from Nyx using embezzled money.”

“What am I supposed to do with this?”

Wolfgang dug into the pocket of his ratty leather jacket and Nomi was afraid he would pull out a gun or something for a moment. Instead, he pulled out what looked like an out-of-date flip phone.

“Use this burner phone and leave an anonymous tip for the police. I can send them the picture. Just say that you sent it.”

She understood. He didn’t want to be involved with the police. Nomi held the picture in awe and ran a thumb over the phone in her other hand, holding it delicately like it would disappear at any moment. The shady Wolfgang had actually helped her. Way too good to be true.

“Why did you do this?” she asked.

Wolfgang raised a brow. “You asked me to.”

“I didn’t expect you to actually do all this. This is insanely helpful. There’s a catch.”

“I didn’t think I was going to do anything either. It’s just that I owe someone.You offered an opportunity.”

Without another word, he pushed himself up from the table and plucked the photo out of Nomi’s fingers.

“Wait!”

Wolfgang slowly spun around in confusion. What does she want now?

Nomi stood up, pushing up her glasses and tucked a piece of hair behind her ear. “Thank you. Really. Coffee’s on the house next time you come.”

He only nodded, and left.

~~~

It took another couple of weeks for the police to close things up now that they had enough suspicion to get a warrant.

The evidence of the illegal drugs was easy to find, but it was much more difficult to prove that Nyx was involved despite the fact that _haalucinigenik_ was dealt; the embezzled money was found on one of Nyx’s goons who refused to snitch. Nonetheless, Joong-Ki was arrested and Sun was freed.

They didn’t see Sun for weeks, however. But they did see a lot of Kala. She came by almost every night and apparently she had been trying to visit the Bak Enterprises corporate building, according to Capheus, who spoke with her the most.

They all sat with Kala one night.

“I need to speak with her,” she said for the hundredth time. “She thinks she’s made the wrong decision and I want to tell her she’s going to be okay.”

“How do you know that?” Capheus asked.

Kala took a swig of her chai latte. “Because that’s how I feel. I get it.” She paused. “Because Rajan proposed to me.”

Nomi and Amanita gasped while the boys straightened up in shock. Kala sighed, rubbing her temples and closed her eyes. She had told them all about her dreaded potential proposal every time she stepped foot in the shop. The group probably knew more about her than her own family.

“I told him I had to think about it. My family has been nagging me for the past week. Relentlessly. I want Sun to know that she’s not alone in her decision in wanting to please her family.”

“I honestly don’t know if she’s ever going to come back, Kala. She’s only been her twice,” Nomi said. “But we do enjoy your company here. I hope you don’t leave soon.”

“I don’t think I will,” Kala chewed on her lip. “You all have been very helpful. This place feels like a second home.”

“You’re part of our family, Kala,” Lito said.

“And you’re welcome any time,” added Amanita.

~~~ 

Before Riley could even comprehend what was happening, she was held at gunpoint.

“You’re a snitch, too?” a voice asked.

Two men were holding her tight against the rugged wall of an alley and the one to her left clicked the safety off. She could smell the odoriferous stench of the pizza place’s dumpster a few feet from her.

Nyx stood shrouded in the shadow of the moonlight on the opposite wall. He stepped forward, the sound of gravel crunching beneath his feet. Ever so slightly, he placed a finger under Riley’s chin lifting it up and she was forced to gaze into his dark demonic bore.

She clenched her teeth in fear and unintentionally let it a small whimper.

“I should kill you now,” Nyx murmured to her. His hot breath smelled like onions. Fucking gross.

“Let’s be straight, shall we?” he grabbed her face harshly and jerked it toward him. “I’m giving you a week to turn up with the drugs and money. Then, that’s _it_. We’ll find you.”

Riley gasped as she was shoved to the ground. A kick to her head left her in pain and disoriented, but she managed to pull her phone out when she heard their footsteps vanish. She fumbled around in her pockets in search of a certain slip of paper.

She nimbly dialed the number on her phone, waiting and waiting for the trilling of the call to end and for someone to answer. Finally, “ _Hello_?”

Letting out a sigh, she slumped her head down onto the gravel, squinting at the words on the card in the moonshine.

RIley had never been more relieved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi i love u and your comments i promise i read them all


	4. is there any treason in the tricky little price I paid?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> new meetings & reunions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> school is starting so i apologize in advance for not updating often but pls keep reading ima try to update

Kala ripped off her lab coat when the day finally ended. Tonight was the night.

Sun Bak had finally given into Kala’s pleads for a meeting and they would see each other again tonight for a bit of snacking and chatting. Kala viewed this more of a long awaited therapy session with an old friend who was the only one who truly understood her.

Capheus and Lito greeted her warmly when she entered the shop after an hour it opened and it took her two and a half chai lattes and three trips to the bathroom before Sun appeared.

“Excuse me for being late,” Sun said, putting her things down. “The company has still been struggling with repercussions.”

“It’s alright. You must be extremely tired through all this,” Kala said. “I apologize for bombarding you with my messages.”

“No. I understand you’d want to talk about what has happened since we last spoke.”

“Yes,” Kala tucked a hair behind her ear. “Rajan proposed to me and I haven’t given him an answer yet.”

Sun scoffed. “You already know the answer. If you haven’t even given him an answer, he should know too. There shouldn’t be any doubt.”

“Was there any doubt when you confessed?” Kala challenged.

“Yes, there was. But, when the time came, I knew it was what I had to do. There were no doubts in that moment.”

“And yet, the truth still came out. It’s not exactly like people think you’re a hero now? You can’t feel good about this or feel like you have done your family any justice.”

Sun sighed. “You’re right, I didn’t fulfill my mother’s wishes,” she twiddled her thumbs. “I guess life has its ways of working things out. Even if we are not exactly pleased.”

“I still thought what you did was brave. It wasn’t exactly right, but I understand it. Family is everything.”

“Family is everything,” Sun nodded in agreement. “And if they are, they will understand that your happiness is everything to them.”

Kala hummed in thought. “I’m surprised. I thought we would be arguing more.”

“I am not afraid to admit wrongfulness, you know.”

The door’s bell chimed and in stepped a man in all black. He simply walked up to the counter and in a low voice, said, “Just the usual, please.”

Lito, who was at the counter, smiled at him, half in worry and half in admiration and familiarity. It was just a black coffee, his usual, and he took a seat in the corner of the café without paying for it.

The two women were watching him the second he came in. Sun glanced at him as he took his seat and caught his eye. He grinned at her.

Kala followed Sun's gaze as she smirked back at him. Kala, confused, asked: “Do you guys know each other?”

“Sort of,” Sun replied. “I’ve seen him at my underground boxing matches sometimes. He's usually just there for business deals.”

“I’m sorry, what?” Kala’s eyes bulged.

Sun smirked again and Kala only pestered her further. Wolfgang watched on in quiet amusement from afar.

~~~

When Will’s phone rang at his bedside at 2:38 in the morning, he didn’t expect the voice of a woman to answer, let alone a British one.

She told him she was the girl in the coffee shop he had left his number for a few weeks back and insisted that they meet. Her voice came out croaking and when he asked her if everything was okay, she denied any trouble and apologized for waking him up. Before he could get another word out, she had ended the call. Will didn't even get her name.

And he could go through all the effort and run up to the station and track her down, but he was so exhausted. His eyes shut soon after the call ended, and he slept, hoping that she was going to be okay.

But, now here he was, fiddling with a packet of sugar in the coffee shop where he first saw her. She told him she would be there tomorrow, but in his sleepy haze, he couldn’t recall if she had specified a time or not. He’d get no rest tonight.

Two women came in as he took his seat. _Business women_ , he thought. They were both dressed in professional earth tones with sleek but worn purses. No, he wasn’t a fashion guru, and yes, he was a cop, but that wasn’t what gave their professions away.

Sun Bak’s face was plastered all over media the past few weeks. There was no way he couldn’t recognize her.

“Sun Bak?” His policeman voice came out strong and smoothly. He hadn’t meant for it to happen, but in his mind, she was a person of interest to the case he was handling.

“Sorry,” Will apologized. “I just… I might have some questions for you.”

Sun’s friend looked at him skeptically. Right. He wasn’t in uniform.

“Shit,” he hastily stood and pulled out his badge when he realized, and flashed it to them. “Will Gorski. CPD. Ms. Bak, you might have some answers that I’ve been looking for.”

Sun took a seat nearby his table while her friend hesitantly sat beside her. Will sat back down awkwardly, nearly knocking over his cold drink.

“How may I help you, officer?” she simply asked.

He swallowed, wondering if he should being doing any of this on a whim, off duty whilst waiting for a strange girl to meet him. _Fuck it_ , he thought.

“I apologize in advance if this is difficult to talk about,” he started. “But your brother Joong-ki was involved with a drug dealer by the name of Nyx? This guy is part of an investigation I’m in.”

“So you waited for her to come here at midnight to speak to her?” her friend asked. She raised a brow at him as if questioning his integrity.

“I didn’t,” Will raised his brows in defense. “I’m just—“

“Kala, please,” Sun said, placing a hand on her shoulder to calm her. “It’s alright.”

She turned back to Will, eyes boring into his. Not exactly in a scary way, but in an almost maternal intimidating way. “I’m willing to help.”

And so, he explained it all to them (this Kala woman refused to leave and Sun didn’t object to her listening much to Will’s displeasure)— about how these new drugs were plaguing the Chicago streets and that they were hurting people. He didn’t mention the girl. She still wasn’t here yet.

“I…,” Sun said, shaking her head. “Don’t really know anything about it. I knew about some of Joong-ki’s involvements, but that’s as far as I know.”

Will’s heart sank a little bit. He wasn’t expecting too much, after all. “That’s okay.”

“I can look into it, though,” she offered.

“And if you have any samples of this drug, I can take a look at its properties,” Kala added quickly. “I work at Rasal Pharmaceuticals.”

They looked at her for a moment as she hadn’t spoken up as much. She looked down at her hands sheepishly. “But obviously you aren’t authorized… a–and you probably have your own people for that.”

Will gave her a small smile. “Thank you. You’re right, but,” he said, leaning back and sighing, “I’m not technically authorized to be discussing such matters to you and yet here I am.”

“Well, why are you here if you weren’t waiting for us?” Kala inquired. “Police should get all the sleep they can get, right?”

At that moment, the woman with bleach white hair and a distinct blue streak stepped in and caught the small group’s attention. As the woman stood staring at him, not sure if she should interrupt them, Will quickly excused himself.

“Hi,” he said, coming up to her. She glanced up at him and shrunk closer into her coat. “Let’s sit.”

She followed him away from Sun and Kala, leaving them to murmur between themselves. They settled into a booth on the other side of the shop and she waited again for Will to engage.

“Alright,” he said. “Let’s start with your name.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pls comment and kudos i really appreciate it!!

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a kudos, leave a comment  
> anything is appreciated at this point lol


End file.
